


Dracophilia

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, dracophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Dracophilia: n. A sexual fetish for dragons
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 48
Kudos: 211
Collections: 2020Kinktober





	Dracophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Assigned kink: Dracophilia
> 
> Remember, before you try any new kink: Consent and education are key!

"I don't want to talk about it, Granger." Draco held his head in his hands, his back to her as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Standing up, Hermione walks around the bed and kneeled in front of him. She pulled his hands from his face and held them in her own on his lap. They'd been about to have sex, and Draco's _Little Draco_ had decided it didn't want to participate. It was something Hermione had dealt with before. After the war, she'd tried to date Ron and until he saw a mind healer, he couldn't get it up either. Ginny had confessed to her that Harry had the same problem and so had Bill.

Her relationship with Ron had not continued past their first failed attempt. There was just too much stress at the time so they went their separate ways but remained close friends. Hermione had gone to Australia the week after the war and returned her parent's memories. After spending two weeks at their beach house, she'd returned to England only to leave again. There were too many bad memories and she needed a break.

Enter her saviour, Charlie Weasley. He'd whisked her away to a summer internship working with young dragons in Romania. Turns out, dragons are really good listeners and she was able to work through her PTSD through a combination of meditation, dragon conversations, self-help books, and copious amounts of sex with Charlie. While most of the time the sex was great, there was more than once where he wouldn't rise to the occasion or she would break down in tears and have to stop.

After her summer of shagging, Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to finish her N.E.W.T.s and now worked at the Ministry fighting for creature's rights. She'd been offered more prestigious jobs but she knew she wanted to make a difference, and the creatures of their world had suffered long enough.

It was at the Ministry that she became friends with Draco Malfoy. They worked in the same division and were often paired together on outings because they were the strongest magically and the smartest. They had yet to fail at any assignment.

A month ago they had been out trying to capture a Hippogriff that had somehow gotten lost and was found walking down the streets of a small city in Somerset. They'd argued the entire time they wrangled it into its cage and Apparated it back the gates at Hogwarts. Hagrid had appeared and taken the beast from them. As soon as the half-giant was out of earshot, Hermione had started yelling at Draco.

He'd looked like he wanted to slap her, but instead, he'd pushed her up against the nearest pillar and snogged her until she couldn't breathe. Calming down, they'd gone to dinner together. A few more dinners over the next two weeks and she had gone home with him to his small suite at Malfoy Manor. Today was the first time they had been at her house, and she wondered if the change of scenery was affecting him.

"It will be better if we talk about it, Draco," Hermione said gently. "I know we've only been dating for a short time, but I really like you and want to see where this goes. Communication is key."

"It's embarrassing and I don't want to talk about it," Draco huffed, looking at their joined hands and not her.

"More embarrassing than when I broke your nose or when you were turned into a ferret?"

"Yes."

Hermione kept her face blank but internally reeled. Draco had admitted to her the day before that he considered those two moments as his biggest humiliations. She had no idea how one failed erection could stack up against being turned into a bouncing animal.

"Draco, I know your cock works… Merlin do I know. So is it something else? Maybe an insecurity, or–"

"I don't want to talk about it, Granger. You'll laugh."

"I promise not to laugh. And if I do, I'll…" She trailed off, thinking of something he would want from her. "I'll let you take me flying on your broom."

"Really? Can we go more than five feet off the ground?"

"As high as you want."

Draco took a deep breath in and held it. Rubbing their hands together, Hermione stayed silent as he gathered his thoughts. She watched as he curled his shoulder into himself, seeming to shrink from the large man he was into a small boy. He pulled one hand from her and scratched the back of his head. Finally, he made eye contact with her and sighed.

"You promise?" he asked meekly.

"You're safe with me, Draco," she told him. "No matter what you tell me."

"So, here's the thing… I can only get an erection if I am in my own room at the manor. There are things there that… Well, you see… When I first started wanking I realised I liked to be watched. So now I can't get an erection unless they're watching."

Hermione listened to his broken speech which was half mumbled and seemed to trail off at the end. So he liked to be watched during sex? Did that mean someone had watched them before? She wasn't opposed to the idea, but consent ahead of time was important. But he'd said 'unless _they're_ watching'. Was there more than one person watching them?

"Who has been watching us? Do I know them?" she asked.

"They're not people," he muttered.

"What?"

Draco sighed. "I said, they're not people. Have you ever heard of dracophilia?"

She ran through the word in her head. Draco, Latin for dragon. Philia, greek for love. Normally used for a stronger than normal attraction to something or a fetish. Merlin's beard. Leave it to Draco Malfoy to have a fetish that is the same as his name.

"I know it means dragon fetish, but I don't know what that entails for you."

"I can see you judging me," Draco whispered, and his face looked crushed. "Trying not to laugh?"

"I'm not," Hermione said quickly. She moved from the floor to sit next to him on the bed and turned to face him. "I do find it amusing that I accuse you of being self-centred and your kink has your name in it, but I'm not judging, just curious. Can you tell me more? I assume like all kinks it's different for each person."

"It is. I read some books about it because I thought I was broken. Some people like to dress up and pretend to be dragons. Others have this whole thing with a Dragon Master who owns and trains and teaches them to be the most powerful and badass version of themselves."

"I like the sound of that. Not the being owned or trained part, but learning to be your most powerful self."

"I thought so too. I don't want to be owned, but I am working on pushing myself to be better."

She squeezed his hands. "You're already a thousand times better than you were in school. So if you're not into being trained, do you like to dress up or get into a dragon headspace?"

Hermione loved to read and had researched different types of kinks. Her parents had been very sex-positive and saw nothing wrong with teaching their daughter to learn what she liked. One of the books they had given her was a book that gave a short description of all different kinks. They were grouped by the type of kink it was. Dracophilia sounded a lot like a variant of pet play.

"Nothing like that," Draco answered her. "Here's the thing. When I first discovered how good wanking felt, I was young. Still young enough that I had plushies and such. Because of my name, I've always been obsessed with dragons. Well, you've been to my room. I've had the figures on the shelves and the mural on the ceiling since I was a kid."

Thinking back to his room, Hermione realised there was an abundance of dragons in it. At the time it hadn't seemed strange. Merlin knew her room at her parents' house was still patterned in Care Bears.

"Basically when I would wank, no matter where I looked or what I thought about, all I could see was dragons. And now… well, I can't get hard if there isn't something with a dragon around."

"Does the sight of a dragon turn you on?" Hermione asked.

"No. I don't want to shag one or anything. I just need to be able to see it or my trouser dragon won't wake up. And I should tell you that if you tell anyone this, I will _Avada_ you. I don't care about Azkaban."

"I won't tell anyone. But, you know I spent that summer in Romania? Well, I think I knew someone there who also had a dragon fetish. Without mentioning your name, I could talk to him."

She didn't think Charlie had the exact same kink as Draco but he had mentioned more than once that he found the thrill of fucking in front of an animal that could eat you exciting. Hermione didn't care where they shagged, as long as they did it. And there _was_ something exciting about being out under the open sky and the large animals circling around you. She didn't know if Charlie had a dragon fetish, or if it was the fear of being eaten, but those sessions had always been the ones where Charlie fucked her the best.

"Was this someone you dated?" Draco moved closer to her and she saw his cock jump.

Grasping her wand from her bedside table, Hermione conjured a dark green dragon plushie and set it on her bedside table. Draco's eyes went wide. If he could only fuck her in front of dragons, that was fine by her. She had her own kinks – _hello double penetration kink, anyone? –_ and wanted Draco to know that he was safe with her.

"It was," she admitted. "Do you like hearing about me with another man?"

"Yes! Fuck, Granger. Tell me more. I want to hear everything."

"Would you like to hear all about the time we fucked each other outside while there were real dragons all around us?"

Draco's cock was fully hard now and his hips began to rock. "Are you serious?"

"I am. We did it multiple times. Would you like to do that, Draco?"

"Fuck. I need to be inside you."

"Wait, I have something for you."

Hermione crawled out of bed and went to her wardrobe where there was a drawer that she had added an Extension Charm to. Summoning her Pensieve and the special solution she created, she brought them to the bedside table, handing Draco the plushie. She'd been working on a side project and finally figured out a way to project the Pensieve memories. Thinking hard about her time in Romania, she pulled out a memory and placed in in the stone basin. She tapped her wand to the side.

" _Projectura,_ " she whispered.

"Merlin's fucking balls," Draco groaned, his head turning from side to side as he looked at the scene before him.

Hermione had chosen a memory of her second day when she had been standing in a clearing and a dozen or so adolescent Chinese Fireballs had come to investigate the new person at the sanctuary. She'd spent a good hour surrounded by the red and gold beasts as they played with each other and sniffed at her. She turned to see her memory self standing behind her, a look of shock on her face. The roars from the Fireballs filled her room and she felt a pang of sadness that she didn't get to hear that sound anymore.

"Will this work?" Hermione asked Draco.

Nodding his head, Draco reached for her, tossing the plushie aside. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, witch."

Positioning her onto her hands and knees, Draco ran his hands down her folds, making sure she was still wet from their foreplay before slamming into her with a force he'd never used with her before. It wasn't that he'd been gentle with her, but this was almost feral. She hadn't been fucked like this since her last night with Charlie, also surrounded by dragons. If these boys weren't careful, she was going to adopt their kink.

"Can I finger your arse, Granger?" Draco asked suddenly, almost begging.

"Yes! Please, Draco."

They hadn't talked about what they were into before so she'd never told him how much she liked both her holes being filled. Hermione felt the tingle of the anal prep charm as he cast it on her and then the slipperiness of the lube charm before he started to work one finger into her. Crying out, she pressed back into him.

"Oh, does my witch like having her arse filled?"

"I love it."

"Do you want that guy from Romania to fuck your cunt while I fill your arse, Granger?"

"Yes!" Hermione cried out.

The image of Draco and Charlie taking her at the same time was too much for her and her cunt clamped down around Draco as she came. He roared in time with one of the dragons around them as he emptied himself inside of her.

Collapsing on her bed, she felt Draco remove his cock and finger from her before spelling them clean. He pulled her up so she was sitting between his legs, he back to his chest. The scene was still playing all around them as he held her.

"Thank you, Granger," Draco whispered. "For not laughing and for accepting me for who I am. Would you like to share any of your kinks with me? I did share two."

"Two?" Hermione asked.

"The dragon thing and that I like to think about you fucking another man. And have him join in. So three things."

Hermione snuggled into his chest and watched the dragons play for a bit before answering him. Draco had been brave to share his kinks with her. But she'd never told anyone. She wasn't ashamed of them, but it felt so personal. A loud roar and flash of light filled the room as one of the memory dragons shot fire at another. If Draco could share this with her, she could share her desires with him.

"I want to be with two men at once," she told him, keeping her voice strong. "The idea of having a man in each hole is at the top of my list."

"Do you think your Romanian man would go for it? The three of us, outside, dragons surrounding us as we both take you."

"Fuck, I want that. But he's not Romanian."

"But you said–"

"I said it happened in Romania. Not that he was Romanian. He's English."

"Do I know him?"

"You've seen him before, at the Quidditch World Cup a few years back but I don't think you know him. Charlie Weasley."

"He's the dragon tamer? How did that happen?"

Hermione told Draco how she and Charlie had fallen into bed together after the war to help fight through their demons. He wanted to hear all the details about the ways Charlie had fucked her. He begged her to show him memories, but she refused without Charlie's permission. Instead, he fingered her pussy until she came all over his hand as she described their first time together surrounded by dragons. He whispered filth into her ear about how he'd love to take her to Romania and fulfil both their desires.

"Draco," Hermione whispered later after the Pensieve had stopped and they were starting to fall asleep. "Was that just fantasy talk or would you really like to share me with Charlie?"

"I would love it, Granger," Draco said sincerely. "Do you think Charlie would go for it?"

"I think so. We still owl weekly. I can ask him if you want."

"You still owl? Didn't you think that is something your boyfriend should know?"

"First, I didn't realise you _were_ my boyfriend since we haven't talked about it. And second, we're just friends now. Nothing sexual in our letters. But unless he's dating someone, I think he'd go for it."

They talked for a while and Hermione calmed Draco's fears about Charlie judging him for who he was, explaining that yes, Charlie would be okay with their balls touching while they were both inside her, and no, he wouldn't mind fucking outside around the dragons. Hermione was positive the suggestion would have Charlie hard in about two seconds.

Grabbing her bedside notebook and pen, Hermione wrote out a list of rules for any interaction they had with Charlie. She'd never been with two people at the same time, but she felt it was important to have ground rules with Draco set before anything happened. With a deep kiss goodnight, Hermione promised she'd owl Charlie the next day.

* * *

"It leaves in two minutes, Draco," Hermione called.

Charlie had written her back at once and said he was looking forward to having her and Draco come to visit him for the long weekend. She'd sent him a copy of the rules, and while he was disappointed they wouldn't be having any sex just the two of them, he'd agreed to everything else, including letting Draco watch the two of them together. He told her he'd found the perfect spot for them to be together outside and was excited to see what she thought.

"I'm ready, I'm ready," Draco called, coming out of her bathroom.

She could tell he'd put on more cologne and redone his hair but didn't say anything. If she was being honest, she thought it was sweet that Draco was making an effort to look nice for Charlie. Maybe if the two of them got on okay and this weekend went well they could do it again. Both of them would get their kinks fulfilled and she wouldn't worry about how lonely Charlie was anymore. She knew he wouldn't leave his dragons, but she hated him being so far away with no family. The kettle in her hand started to glow blue, and Draco grabbed it right as she felt the hook below her navel.

They landed hard in Charlie's cabin and Hermione was instantly engulfed in a tight hug and the smell of him surrounded her.

"You're here," Charlie whispered. Leaning down, he kissed her deeply, squeezing her arse and lifting her off her feet so she was pressed against him. "I've missed you, love."

Draco cleared his throat and Charlie set her down. Hermione turned to look at Draco and make sure he was okay. Kissing and hugging Charlie was in the rules, but being okay with something in theory didn't always mean you were okay with it in reality. From the look of lust in his eyes, she could tell she had nothing to worry about. Draco looked like he wanted to fuck them both right away.

"You must be Draco," Charlie said, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie." Draco took the proffered hand, then stopped, turning it over to expose his forearm. "Hungarian?"

Hermione had forgotten that Charlie was covered in dragon tattoos. No wonder Draco was so turned on. It was like all of his kinks rolled up into one man.

"That's Norberta," Hermione explained. "That dragon Hagrid had our first year."

"I got detention in the forest because of that. Do you have more?"

"I've got them all over," Charlie said and lifted his shirt slightly to show off the tail that disappeared below the waist of his jeans. "I'm happy to take my clothes off and show you."

Draco let out a small whimper, but Hermione stepped between them. "You can show him tonight, Charlie. Let's show him the real dragons, and then he can see yours."

They spend the rest of the day giving Draco a tour of the sanctuary. Charlie had taken the weekend off to spend with them so he was able to be with them the whole days. Hermione already knew she'd have to throw her knickers away when they got back to the cabin. The way those two men flirted with her and each other was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. They were both bisexual and she wondered if she'd be able to get them to fool around. Maybe not this time, but if it went well, maybe the next visit.

Dinner was spent in the large dining hall and Hermione was happy to catch up with all of her friends who begged her to leave the Ministry and come work with them. She had to admit that the offer was tempting. The vibe in Romania was so different than England. Everyone was laid back and they all cared about creatures as much as she did.

Waving goodbye to everyone, they stopped by the cabin long enough to grab some blankets and snacks for the evening before trekking into the wooded area behind Charlie's. Hermione was a little nervous about sleeping outside all night long— you never knew when a dragon would decide you were food— but Charlie assured her it was safe.

After about thirty minutes, they came to a large clearing and Hermione could see the mountain peaks through the tops of the trees in the moonlight. Draco gasped quietly and Hermione followed his gaze. The space was full of white Antipodean Opaleyes moving around, their scales glistening in the dim light.

"There are so many," Draco whispered.

"Fifteen in total. They're rescues from a magical circus we closed down a few weeks ago," Charlie explained. "They were treated well and comfortable around humans, but we still had to get them away from their owners. Dragons aren't pets."

Hermione took Draco's hand as Charlie began to set up a space for them to sleep under to cover of the trees on the edge of the clearing. It didn't matter how many dragons she'd seen or ridden, Hermione was always in awe of them.

"Can I touch them?" Draco asked.

"In the morning probably," Hermione answered him. "You don't want to startle them at night."

He moved behind her and wrapped her in his arms. "Thank you for this, Granger."

"You can thank me after you come in my arse, Malfoy."

"Kinky," Charlie added from behind them and Hermione turned and grinned at him. "Come lay down."

Moving towards the blankets, Hermione was thankful for magic as a warming charm rippled over the area. As much as she liked fucking outside, she wasn't keen on freezing her tits off while she did it. She laid down in the middle and felt a frisson of excitement run through her as each man lay beside her.

Charlie, always so aware of what she needed, rolled over and pressed his lips to hers.

"I've missed you, love," he whispered, loud enough for Draco to hear. "I can't wait to fuck your tight cunt again as Draco fills your arse."

Draco grunted beside them and Hermione looked over to see that his pants were already tented. Good, she wasn't the only one that was ready to go.

"I want to watch you touch her, Charlie," Draco said. "I want to see her come on your fingers."

"My pleasure."

Clothes were removed in a hurry and soon Hermione was laying between Draco's legs, his hard cock pressing into her back. Charlie ran his calloused finger up and down her slit before taking her legs and draping them over Draco's so she was spread wide, completely exposed. He went to lean down but paused and looked over her shoulder. Draco must have nodded because Charlie laid down on his stomach and buried his face between her thighs.

"Merlin," Hermione breathed out.

"Does his mouth feel good on your cunt, Granger?" Draco asked, his hands coming up to play with her tits. "It's so sexy seeing him between your thighs."

"So… good… fuck…"

Hermione knew her words were jumbled, but it was so hard to think with the two of them touching her. Knowing her fantasy was about to come true wasn't helping her brain function either. Draco gasped loudly behind her and she looked up to see a few of the dragons had moved closer to see what the noise was. His cock seemed to weep into her back as his hips rocked.

Charlie's tongue continued its assault on her clit and he pressed two of his thick fingers into her. Easily finding that place inside her that drove her crazy, he flicked against it and she came hard on his face.

"So fucking beautiful when you come," Charlie said, cleaning his mouth off. "Ready for both of us?"

"Yes, please!"

Charlie moved so he was on his back and his head was pointed towards the clearing. Hermione couldn't understand why he was facing the end of their makeshift bed at first but then it dawned on her that in this position, Draco would have a full view of the dragons in the clearing. What a thoughtful man, that Charlie.

Straddling his waist, Hermione reached down and grasped his hard dick and positioned it at her entrance before sinking down on to it.

"Sweet Salazar," Draco groaned from beside them. "Ride him, love. Yes, like that. Fuck you look good with another man between your legs."

Hermione whimpered at Draco's words. She'd been so worried about jealously this weekend and instead, Draco was practically humping the air in time with her and Charlie.

"Draco," Hermione said, stilling her hips. "I need you inside me."

His magic washed over her as he readied her arse to receive him. Charlie groaned beneath her and she knew it was because the spell always caused her pussy to leak. Draco moved behind her and between her legs. His lips pressed against the small of her back before his fingers entered her.

Charlie and Hermione stayed still, kissing a few times as Draco fingered her arse then lined the head fo his cock up with her back entrance. At her nod of approval, he began to sink into her. The feeling of fullness was so intense, Hermione closed her eyes. Charlie's hand found her face, rubbing gently up and down.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked.

"Yeah," she told him. "It's' just a bit overwhelming."

Draci paused but she wiggled back onto him to let him know to keep going. It seemed to take forever and no time at all until he was buried deep inside her.

"You're so fucking tight," Draco ground out between gritted teeth. "Ready for us to move?"

"Yes! Fuck me please!"

Double penetration was everything she had hoped it would be once they found a rhythm that worked for them. She was close to coming again when Draco tensed behind her. Looking up she saw why. One of the dragons had moved away from the rest and was watching them fuck. Draco's hips began to move faster and she knew he was turned on by being watched by his favourite animal.

"I'm so close," Hermione said, hoping one of them would rub her clit.

"I got you, love," Charlie answered, his fingers finding the right place. "Draco looks a little preoccupied."

Looking at him over her shoulder, she could see Draco transfixed on the sight before him. Charlie rubbed her swollen clit faster and she was seconds from coming. Suddenly Chalie bucked up into her, his seed spilling into her as she tightened around him. Draco let out a yell and she felt him start to pulse with release inside her arse.

As he cried out, one of the dragons let out a roar and a pillar of fire rose into the air.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever done," Draco said after catching his breath. "I can't wait to go again."

"We have three days," Hermione laughed.

As the men moved off and from under her, she cast a cleaning charm over all of them. She watched as Draco eyed Charlie's body, paying special attention to the tattoos. In his letter, Charlie had admitted to her that, like Draco, he _did_ have a dragon fetish.

His story was similar to Draco's. As a child, he'd been obsessed with dragons and his room was covered in them. His first time having a wet dream, he'd woken up to fin himself humping his favourite dragon plushie. While he wasn't turned on by the beasts, he needed to have at least their image around when he was having sex. Tattoos were the best solution he could think of. That way, no matter where he was, he had dragons with him.

"Charlie," Hermione said, keeping her voice low. "Why don't you tell Draco why you have all those tattoos. Then we can sleep and do this again.

The sound of Charlie talking as she snuggled between him and Draco was soothing. Allowing all other noise to fade into the background, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to dream. She was safe between her own dragon and dragon tamer. And if she didn't know any better, she was now a dracophilia too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd never heard of this kink and had a great time writing it! Thank you to Kinks of Knockturn Alley for the resources I used!


End file.
